sacrifice1bgdfandomcom-20200214-history
Games
Cards games * Make by workers with paper, all of they exist since the paper invention * The President: Generally, players attempt to get rid of their cards first. It is usually played as an aces-high game, although 2s are wild and the red 3 is highest, but 2s cannot beat red 3s. The black 3s are the lowest cards, and 2s can be played as black 3s. The player goes first if they have a 3 of spades in the first round. Double 2s are not needed to clear doubles. = Special title There may be many titles used by players during the game.14 Often, players move seats to sit in the order of their place, so as not to forget the order. There is generally at least a president, vice-president and scum. However, this game is usually played with up to 6 players, and if so, more titles may be needed. The rankings for four players are as follows: ** President - the winner of the previous round, regardless of number of players. ** Vice-President ("VP") - second place, regardless of the number of players ** Vice-Scum (or other names) - next-to-last place. (For example, in a seven-person game, vice-scum is whoever placed sixth.) ** Scum (or other names, commonly "ghando", "asshole","bum","homeless") - last place in the previous round. If scum is last place, the scum gets to go first to start the round. There are other titles for games with larger numbers of player with various names. Rules regarding card passing can be changed to accommodate these two positions if desired. A large and/or odd number of players generally calls for having at least one Average Joe, but there can be as many as needed. The President (or the Scum in some versions) deals the cards, starting with himself and proceeding in order of player hierarchy from low to high until all cards are dealt. If the Scum is the dealer, this ensures that the President begins with the fewest number of cards if the hands are uneven. * The Battle: Each player turns up a card at the same time and the player with the higher card takes both cards and puts them, face down, on the bottom of his stack. If the cards are the same rank, it is War. Each player turns up one card face down and one card face up. The player with the higher cards takes both piles (six cards). If the turned-up cards are again the same rank, each player places another card face down and turns another card face up. The player with the higher card takes all 10 cards, and so on * The Belote: Every kind of belote share some basic rules:3 ** The asked color must be played during a trick ** If the color cannot be played, a trump must be played unless a teammate played the stronger card ** When trump is played, a stronger trump must be played ** The order of the cards are (from highest to lowest rank): *** Trump: J 9 A 10 K Q 8 7 *** Non-trump: A 10 K Q J 9 8 7 ** the last trick brings 10 more points. In every belote game points are counted depending on the card and their trump status then: Trump : J=20, 9=14, A=11 10=10, K=4, Q=3, 8=0, 7=0 Non-trump : A=11, 10=10, K=4, Q=3, J=2, 9=0, 8=0, 7=0 * 'The ossicles ' ** Exist since the beginning of the second generation. ** From dead bodies which are given by military corpse